


from the ground up (now ’til forever)

by barbiewrites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chores, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, format is kinda weird tbh i just started writing, nicke and ovi do chores while babies go w grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/pseuds/barbiewrites
Summary: Alex and Nicke get filmed for a network program on a day in their lives.“When most people think of the life of professional sports players, they think of models, partying, and breaking rules. But for this NHL family, things are a little different. Alexander Ovechkin and Nicklas Backstrom, as some of the league’s biggest names, we see a different side of the lifestyle. Backstrom and Ovechkin have been together for nearly ten years, and public with their relationship for seven, coming out as a couple shortly before their first of three children was born via surrogacy. This week, they’ve agreed to let cameras into their home to see how they live.”





	from the ground up (now ’til forever)

**Author's Note:**

> if u know someone who is in the tags and you're reading this, wyd. wyd. get lost. don't pass go, don't collect $200, don't keep going through the tags. begone. 
> 
> anyway idk what this is i was just struck w domestic needs and this is what came. not beta'd, hardly even proofread, probably doesn't make much sense. good luck, i hope u enjoy.
> 
> just for reference, incase i fucked up somewhere along the way, stella is 7, natalya is 5 and dmitri is 2/3ish.

 

The cameras start in the living room, filming Alex moving about the kitchen, pulling some things from the cupboards before he retreats up the stairs, the camera following him. 

“Right now is seven am,” he says to the camera over his shoulder, “time for babies to wake up, then after wake Nicke up.” He grins to himself, a corner of the smile being caught by the camera, “Nicke likes to sleep in, so I wake him up last.” 

Alex leads the camera into the first room, walls painted white with soft green and red accents in her duvet and pillows. Alex kneels down, petting over a sleeping girl’s hair and leans in, speaking softly in Russian. “ Vremya prosypat'sya, kotenok,” he says, and when the video makes it to post-production, a white translation of ‘time to wake up, kitten,’ will show at the bottom of the video. The girl stirs, then shifts and stretches. “Dobroye utro,” /good morning/, and she smiles up at her father, repeats the words back to him and kicks her legs over the side of the bed, hopping out. 

“Kamera?” She asks, noticing the two people standing by her door, and Alex pets her messy blonde curls that she refuses to cut. 

“Za novost'yu, detka. Pritvoris', chto ikh tam net.” He promises,  _ for the news, baby. Pretend they aren’t there _ . Stella doesn’t seem to listen, pushing her hair from her face and smiling at the camera. Alex beams at her, then laughs, and ruffles her hair up. “Vne krovati, otpustite.” He tells her, and she obeys, hopping right out of bed.

Natalya is next, and Alex heads into the room beside Stella’s. She’s five now, but still, no amount of naps seems to make her as energetic as her sister is in the morning. Alex goes through a lot of the same as he had with Stella, but when Natalya sits up she scowls at the cameras, her brown hair mussed and pout prominent as Alex picks her up. She turns her head pointedly away from the camera as they go into the next room, Alex flicking on the light.

“Dobroye utro, Dima,” he says to the sleeping child, then bends down and jostles the two year old softly. There’s some soft whining while the little boy comes to wake up. Alex is quick to scoop him up with his free arm, and the producers quickly move out of the way when Alex turns to leave. 

Back in the kitchen, Stella is perched on a stool, pouring glasses of juice. Two big ones for her fathers, two smaller ones for her and her sister, and one cup of milk for her brother. She fixes a lid to the milk and sets it down beside Dmitri’s high chair, then puts out her glasses of juice just as Alex brings the other two down. 

“Thank you so much, Stella!” Alex gushes, letting Natalya down to the ground so he can use both hands to put Dmitri in his chair. 

“You’re welcome, Dada.” She replies, bringing over the box of cereal. 

Alex presses a kiss to her head, then takes the box and tips a few out to entertain Dmitri while he gets the other things started. The coffee pot dings, and Alex moves to pour a cup, then tips a little milk in. “Stelly, you get the eggs out?” He asks, and the little girl nods, hopping down from her stool to go to the fridge while another camera follows Alex back upstairs. He goes into the dark master bedroom, the only light coming in through the curtains. He walks over to the side of the bed where Nicklas is still asleep, placing the coffee down on the table before running a hand down his back, leaning in and kissing his forehead. The moment seems to intimate to disturb, so the cameras hold back while Nicklas stirs and Alex kisses his cheek again. After Alex seems sure that Nicke is going to be getting up, he leads the cameras back downstairs where Stella has placed a bowl of pancake batter on the counter. 

“I want a big one,” she says, “with chocolate chips.” She turns, then walks into the pantry and returns with a tupperware box of chocolate and places it on the counter while Alex warms up a pan. 

“Bluberries for Papa, kotenok,” he tells her, and the little girl pulls the fridge open and hands her father a packet of those, too. “Thank you, helper.” He grins down at her, and she smiles before pulling her stool over. 

“Dada,” Natalya calls from the table, “can I have little ones with chocolate?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

Dmitri studies the camera men in his house, then holds out his sippy cup in offering to a producer. 

The four of them talk while Alex cooks, and a few minutes later a tired looking Nicke comes down, greets everyone, and takes a seat at the table. Natalya stands up in her chair, walks across the tabletop, and sits herself down in Nicke’s lap. 

Alex loves the twin tired expressions they’re wearing. Stella carries over a plate for her sister, and Nicke kisses her head, reminds Natalya to thank her, and picks up a fork and knife to start cutting bites. 

Alex makes a few more, blueberry for Nicke, a single, big pancake for Stella with chocolate chips, and plain for himself and Dmitri. When he sits down, he pulls Dmitri’s chair closer and cuts his pancakes up so he can start stabbing away with his plastic fork. 

“Gramma today?” Natalya asks, and Alex nods.   
“How come?”

“You don’t want to see her?” He asks, and Natalya scowls.   
“I not say that,” she says. “How come?” 

“We have errands to run,” Nicke says, holding up another forkful for her to bite. “You’ll be bored, and she wants to see you.” 

“Are we going to go skating?” Stella asks, standing up in her chair, and Alex waves her down. 

“Tomorrow, sit.” She listens, takes another bite of pancake, then pushes it away. 

“I’m finished,” She says, “Can I be excused?” 

“Take your plate,” Alex reminds her, but she’s already carrying it off to the sink. “Wash up, get ready for the day.” 

Things move quickly from there. Alex puts the leftovers away while Nicke leads Natalya upstairs, Dmitri in his arms. 

Alex hangs back a second to answer some questions. 

“Yeah, she’s very independent. She likes to do things on her own, but. We think it’s good thing, teaches her important skills. She likes it, gets frustrated when people try do things for her. She’s get ready for the day by herself, pack her own lunch, get her own snack, pack her own bag. She’s very responsible kid.” 

“Stella was born through Nicklas’ surrogacy, correct?”

Alex nods. “Natalya and Dmitri with me.” 

“She didn’t seem too thrilled to wake up.”

“She’s like Nicke. Likes to sleep in. But just for a little while, when she wakes up she is the boss. Little princess. She’s quiet, but she isn’t scared to be the boss, and she likes being in charge. She’s like Nicke a lot, takes after him.” 

“And Dmitri?” 

“I say he’s mix. Not very fussy, but he needs more attention, you know, so little. Stella likes taking care of him, Natalya…. Not so much. She’s like being taken care of. Dimi is tough, have to keep up with those two. He is youngest, so, you know, lots of compromises have to be made when you have three babies. We get very lucky with him.”

Upstairs, Natalya is sitting on the bathroom counter while Nicke brushes through her hair, then sweeps it up into a ponytail and braids it quickly. 

“Stella!” He calls, and she comes bounding into the bathroom as he sets Natalya down. “Go get dressed, baby.” He tells her, while Stella climbs up onto the bathroom counter. 

“Can you leave some of it down, Papa?” She asks as Nicke sprays some detangler, then sets about brushing out her curls. 

“Of course, baby.” He does as he’s asked, pulling half of it up while leaving the rest down. 

“Can I have a ribbon?” She asks, and Nicke pulls open a drawer. 

“What color today?”

“Um,” she says, looking into the drawer, “this one.” She pulls out a blue bow, and Nicke helps her fasten it into her hair before she’s climbing down, going off again to get dressed for the day. 

The two cameras follow each of them around as they get things sorted for Alex’s mom. A baby bag is filled with things they might need, like snacks and changes of clothes, then sets that by the door before going upstairs. Nicke is still in the bathroom getting Dmitri’s teeth brushed, but both Stella and Natalya are ready to go. It isn’t long before Natalya is pulling a stuffed bunny from her bed and tucks it under her arm, running down the stairs at the sound of her grandmother arriving. 

Alex asks the cameras to hang back for a moment while he and Nicke get the kids loaded up, then give kisses goodbye. 

It’s not that Nicke doesn’t like these cameras, it’s just that he doesn’t like most cameras. With the kids gone, there’s not too much he can do to avoid them. 

“Still tired?” Alex asks from behind him, and Nicke shakes his head, picking up his coffee and finishing it off even though it had gone cold, then placing the cup into the sink and rinsing it out. 

“We need to get food today,” Nicke says as Alex slips a hand around his waist, “and I need gas, and to get the laundry done.” 

“Okay,” Alex agrees. “You want to make grocery list while I get clothes?” Nicke nods a little, tilts his head up and Alex smiles, then presses in and kisses him slowly. 

Years ago, kissing on camera would have never been something they could even think about. Nicke would shy away when Alex tried to kiss him in front of the team, and then when they finally did come out, in front of the press. It wasn’t Alex, or that he wasn’t proud of who he was -- it was just that he didn’t like airing it all out. What  he and Alex had was for the two of them, and the two of them only. No one else needed to be involved. It was hard for Nicke to be open to that kind of thing, and hard for Alex to be pushed away. They made it work. 

Alex leaves with a grin on his face after Nicke swats his hand away from grabbing his ass, heading up the stairs to start getting clothes together for laundry while Nicke finds a pen and a pad of paper, going through their pantry quickly and listing out what they needed. Nicke finishes first, so he gathers all the resuable bags and leaves them by the door with his list on top. 

“Ready?” He asks, leaning into the laundry room where Alex is sorting through piles of clothes. 

“Da,” he mutters, standing and stepping over a pile of denim. 

A cameraman sits in the back of their SUV while they ride to the supermarket. They talk casually while Alex smacks a piece of gum and eventually, Nicke reaches over to hold Alex’s hand. 

“Do you mind if we do some questions?” One of the producers asks, and Nicke clears his throat, then looks to Alex. 

“No, let’s do them.” Alex replies after looking back to Nicklas. 

“Do you think it’s harder being parents with the both of you in the NHL?” 

Nicke looks towards the window, then squeezes Alex’s hand. 

“Yeah, I mean. We just like any other NHL family, right? Just both of us playing hockey. It’s hard, sometimes. For games, other family have one on the ice, one in stands to watch babies, but us…. We’re grateful, to play game like we do. Just…”

“Something special about watching the people you love most getting to watch your husband playing.” Nicke supplies, and Alex nods in agreement. 

“Right, like at Olympics, or playing Worlds, it’s good. Only time we have to worry about watching babies is when we play each other. Otherwise, just watch game with babies. Is special, though, seeing them dressed up and cheering for someone you love as family. Very special. I think it’s not that bad. The wives and the girlfriends are really good with them, and all sit in same section at the games, so just…. Give babies to them, and sometime Lauren take video of them yelling, or Gina make sure they have snacks, and bring them down to locker room after. We’re lucky to have a team like this, who want to see us have a family and want to see us succeed. They always taking pictures and videos to show us.”

Nicke nods in agreement. “We got lucky today, with the off day on the weekend. Usually we just send them to school, and we finish early enough to pick them up. When we have games, yeah, everyone pitches in to help where they can. We appreciate it.”

“And what about away games?”

“Try to take them with us, if we can.” Alex answers, flicking on his turn signal, “But if it’s not too long or not an important game, you know, we just have them stay with friends or family. People we have them go with understand, like Brandi or have them stay with Nastya and the Kuznetsovs. When it’s easier, just have them stay with my parents, or Nicke’s, if they’re close. We find ways to make it work.” 

Alex pulls into the strip mall, and the two collect their bags before walking towards the supermarket. There isn’t much said, just the two walking up and down the aisles, with Nicke marking things off the list as Alex puts them into the cart. The cameras catch Nicke grinning at a joke from Alex, and the way Alex slips his arm around Nicke’s waist when he’s trying to figure something out on the list. 

The trip home is just as uneventful. It’s boring domesticity. Nicke gets out of the car to pump gas, Alex calls his mother, and they unpack groceries in sync, pouring things into plastic containers or stacking them away. 

“For rest of the day, probably cook. Get things ready for the week, finish laundry, make sure kids have food for lunch.” Alex says, leaning over the counter. 

“I feel bad,” Nicke comments offhandedly to Alex as he pours chicken stock into a pot, “the program is going to be boring. Just us doing chores.” 

Alex looks at the amused little smile on Nicke’s face and nudges his leg. “Don’t call my husband boring.” 

Nicke stays in the kitchen for most of the day, cooking off most of the groceries they’d just picked up. Alex moves around the house, finishes the laundry, picks Dmirti and Natalya’s rooms up, and shows off the menu Nicke has made for the week, which includes everything from breakfast to snack, all the way to dessert. 

“It’s good for the kids,” he reasons, “and they make their own lunches, so it’s easy for me just to do the rest all on one day.” 

The kids are still away when the chores are finished, and Alex lures Nicklas to the couch with him, Nicke quickly putting his feet in Alex’s lap. 

“Look,” Alex encourages, holding out his phone, and Nicke takes it with a smile. It’s the conversation between Alex and his mother, and while the text bubbles are in Russian, the pictures speak for themselves. Stella proudly holding up a tiny little gecko, Natalya hanging up what looks to be half of a bagel covered in bird seed off the limb of a tree, Dmitri in his stroller, bucket hat donned and sunglasses on his eyes, Stella holding Dmitri’s hand and pointing towards a little stream, Natalya and her brother each with an apricot in their hands, juice on their chins. 

While Nicke looks through the photos, Alex has picked up one of his calves and began massaging it. 

“When did she say they’re coming home?” He asks. 

“She’s going to take them for dinner, then ice cream, so we get sugar rush kids in our clean house.” 

Nicke chuckles.  “They look like they’re having fun.”   
“Think it’s time to have another?”

Nicke kicks at him lightly. “Stop. You’ll kill me.”

“You don’t want more?” Alex asks, and Nicke becomes hyper aware of the cameras. 

“I just feel like our family is complete.” He says, smiling softly at Alex, who breaks into a crooked grin of his own. 

“My Nicke, so sweet,” Alex coos, pushing his leg away and shifting, moving to the other side of the couch so the two can wrap their arms around each other. Nicke moves his flushing face away from where he thinks the camera is as Alex mouths at his neck, peppering kisses over his skin. 

Ten minutes later, they’re asleep, cuddled into one another’s arms on the couch. 

It’s Alex who wakes them up an hour later, as usual, but Nicke seems much more compliant this time around. Nicke goes back to cleaning while Alex showers, but only ten minutes later Alex is invading his space and dripping all over him. 

“Watch where you’re dripping,” Nicke whines, pushing him away softly. 

“Take shower. Go, quick, we go on date after,” Alex says, recovering before tugging Nicke back towards their room. 

“We’re not going on a date,” Nicke laughs, shaking his head, and Alex turns sharply to the camera. 

“Yes, we are.” He says, then follows Nicklas back into their room and attempts to urge him into a button-up and slacks. 

(It doesn’t work, and Nicke ends up eating delivery in sweats with Alex dressed up beside him while they pretend to watch a movie but mostly just talk about how much they miss their kids.)

It’s nearly eight when there’s a knock at the door, and Nicklas rushes to answer it. A few moments later, Alex trots by, now removed of his nice clothes and dressed, too, in comfy sweats. 

“Papa!” Is heard from the doorway, and a quiet cheer from Nicke as he scoops Stella up into his arms, the camera crew just a ways away, respecting the quick moment of intimacy and the privacy Alex’s mother had asked for. 

“Hi, baby girl,” he coos, and Alex bends to pick up Natalya from the ground, and Dmitri from his mother’s arms. Stella starts talking excitedly about their day while Natalya yawns, curling against her father’s neck while Alex thanks his mother. 

“Did you like feeding the ducks?” Alex asks, bringing Stella and her backpack into the living room and setting her down so she could pull her shoes off. 

“Yeah, and then, there were the big ones that are called geese and we threw our Cheerios at them, but they started honking so loud and then they chased Natty, Papa, but she didn’t even cry. And then babka took us and we put bagels in the trees for the birds to eat, and I caught a lizard and I put him in a cup, but Dima let him go.”

“That’s probably good to set him free,” he says, unpacking her bag while she slides off the table to put her shoes away, turning and glaring at his comment. 

“No, it’s not,” she says, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Okay, probably not so good. Sorry, baby.” He apologizes, and she turns on one foot to put her shoes away. 

Alex brings the other two in, Natalya looking half asleep and her stuffed rabbit tucked beneath her arm. “You want to get him ready?” He asks, and Nicke nods, stepping forward to pick up his son, then leaning over to Natalya. 

“Say goodnight, prinsessa,” Nicke says, and Natalya pulls her head up to kiss her brother’s cheek, then Stella comes over, tugs on Nicke’s sleeve, and he bends to her height so she can kiss a chubby cheek. 

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Alex promises, working Natalya’s shoes off and walking over to their shoe rack.

Alex makes his leave, narrowly dodging a camera lens that Dmitri nearly gets his little  hands on. 

“You tired, printsessa?” Alex asks, and Natalya nods, hugging her rabbit closer. “Ony have a good day, too?” Natalya nods, looking down at the rabbit. 

“We put him in Stelly’s bag but babka let me put him with seatbelt when we drive to the park, and give him baby carrots for lunch, and at dinner --” She rambles, looking at the stuffed bunny before her sister cuts her off. 

“At dinner, Dima took him and hid him in my bag, and Natty got scared that someone took Ony away.” Stella says, and Alex pets a hand over her hair while Natalya nods, clutching the rabbit to her chest. 

“Don’t interrupt, baby,” he chides lightly, pulling the bow from Stella’s messy hair, “and I’m sure he just wanted to put Ony somewhere safe for you. Lets go get pajamas on, maybe you convince Papa to let you watch a movie.” 

Stella grabs her hair clip from the counter and skips off towards the stairs, Alex following behind, and the camera following behind him. Stella makes a stop in the bathroom to put her bow away, then goes into her room and shuts the door while Alex unties Natalya’s hair and combs some of it down. He gets her dressed for bed, then returns to the bathroom where the pair are joined by Stella, and both girls brush their teeth. Natalya gets help from her father. 

Alex lets the girls pull him into bed, and Natalya gets a burst of energy when Stella starts jumping around, climbing over and onto him, suddenly awake enough to help her sister in conquering a struggling Alex. 

“Nicke,” Alex calls quietly when he hears the door open, “Nicke, help me.”

All he gets in return is a laugh, then feels another body climb onto the bed. “Papa helps us!” Natalya declares, throwing herself across Alex’s chest while Stella wrestles against one massive hand. It’s only a moment before she screams, Alex’s free hand coming to tickle her stomach. 

It throws Stella off, enough for him to wrap a hand around her middle and do the same, both girls squealing and trying to get free of Alex’s grasp while their fathers watch on -- one laughing like a maniac, and the other grinning at the three. 

“Papa help!” Stella cries through fits of laughter, and Nicke reaches over just far enough to wiggle his fingers against Alex’s side. 

Alex flinches away, pulling a hand from Natalya to shove Nicke’s hand away. “Don’t,” he warns, but Natalya has already noticed and digs her hands into his side as well. Stella wiggles free as well, and soon all three of them are dodging Alex’s hands to tickle him. It’s not long before Alex is slapping his hand onto the mattress, claiming he was giving up. The girls cheer despite Alex shushing them quietly, climbing into his arms and Stella starting on a random verse of ‘We Are the Champions.’

“Dada is the loser,” Natalya sings, quickly followed by her sister.

“And we are the Champions,” Stella continues. 

“Of the world,” Nicke finishes in tandem with the two of them, then shakes them both and whistles. Alex looks overwhelmingly fond from the bed. 

“Time for someone to go to bed,” Nicke reminds them, and lets Stella slip from his arms to the ground. 

“You want to read while Papa and I get Natty down?” Alex asks, stroking a hand over her blonde hair, and the girl nods, then skips off to her room. Nicke steps after her, and Alex rolls out of bed, but they’re quickly interrupted by Natalya’s whine. 

“Ony,” she reminds, pointing to the bed with a very worried expression, as if letting the bunny out of her sight would mean never seeing it again, “Ony, Dada, bring Ony.”

“I have Ony,” he promises, picking up the rabbit with the utmost care. They’d had too many meltdowns because someone didn’t hold the stuffed bunny correctly for him to make that mistake again. 

The camera crew maintains a little more space as they gather in Natalya’s room and get her tucked into bed. She’s fairly hands-off, takes her rabbit and lies down in bed, says her good nights, reminds her fathers to turn out the closet light and turns over in bed to face away from the door. 

They pause on their way back to their own room to look into Stella’s room. The little girl is sitting at her table, pencil in hand with one of her Swedish language books before her, practicing her writing. “Anteckningsbok,” she says to herself, tongue between her teeth as she focuses on writing the word out, then “kanin” and “studsa.” Alex and Nicklas wear twin expressions of adoration, watching the girl work. 

“She gets that from you,” Nicklas says, spreading toothpaste onto his brush, then offering the same to Alex. 

“Get what from me?” He asks, then starts scrubbing at his teeth. 

“The brains,” he answers, then sticks his toothbrush between his teeth and his cheek. There’s some background noise of bristle on tooth, until Alex bends over and spits it out. 

“Probably from you, too,” he admits, turning to look at Nicke. “Head so big, got to have something in it.” 

Nicke laughs, spitting up white by accident and quickly doubling over the sink, shoving a laughing Alex away. “Stop,” he says, after he’s spit as well, “my head isn’t big.” 

“You know what they say about --” 

“Stop it,” Nicke warns again, flicking out the bathroom light, “our kids are going to watch this one day.” 

“Oh, but not ever hear of Big --” Alex is cut off by Nicke slapping him on the arm playfully. 

“I mean it,” he says, trying to keep his expression serious, but quickly starts giggling, Alex following after him. 

Stella shows off her word list before she goes to bed. A list of English words she’d gotten for vocabulary at school, and in two other columns, the Swedish and Russian translations. 

“She works really hard to learn, and keep up in school.” Alex tells a camera down the hall while Nicke reads to her. “But she is dedicated. When you get old and learn, uh, it’s not so good. My English still,” he waves a hand, “but hers, it’s perfect. Russian, perfect, Swedish, perfect. Dima only two years old, barely even talk, his words better than mine. Natalya is learning, too. She prefers Swedish, I think. Sometimes she’s try to talk but, you know, say two words in English, then some Swedish, and then Russian. Stella is a good translator.”

“Do you think it’s stressful for them, learning so much at such a young age?” 

“No,” he answers quickly. “We don’t force them to learn it just… happen. Today, probably speaking all Russian, because they’re with babushka, but when Nicke’s parents and family come, then it’s Swedish, and at school it’s English. Different times to be learning so much, but all together, equals out, mostly. Nicke and I want them to… feel at home, when go back to Moscow or Valbo, and those places, not a lot of English, so. Makes them fit in more.” 

Nicke comes out a few minutes later, and Alex takes a single look at him before turning back to the producers. “Time to go?” They ask, and Alex closes his eyes and nods. 

“School day tomorrow. Up early.” 

They collect their things, making sure all mics end up where they need to, and that none of the camera men have left any gear sitting around. They promise to send over a first cut as soon as they can, so Alex and Nicke can review it, but by then Alex has mostly stopped listening and is just trying to get them out, out, out. 

It’s nearly 11 by the time they’re gone, and Nicke shuts off all the lights, checks the doors are locked and the oven is off before he collapses into bed beside Alex. 

“Never doing that again,” he mutters into the pillow, then reaches blindly for Alex’s body. He ends up draping a hand over his chest, and not much more. 

“Wasn’t so bad,” Alex reasons. 

“Stella liked it,” Nicke says, peeking an eye open. “Dima, too.”

“I don’t think they got one good video of Natty face. Every time see a camera, she turn away.” He leans over, kisses into Nicklas’ hair. “Just like Nicke.” 

“Smart girl,” Nicke says, then gets a hand on Alex’s jaw and pulls him into a proper kiss, only pulling away when Alex’s hands start to wonder. 

“You were right, early morning, school night,” Nicke reminds him, smiling and pressing a shallow kiss to his lips, flicking off the lights and turning around to get under the duvet. “Night, Sasha.” 

Alex feels robbed, shaking his head at the absolute tease he decided to start a family with, but agrees anyway. 

“Night, Big Dick Nick.”


End file.
